The Cupid Demon
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: So in this story, It's about a Demon playing with the hearts of people, Thinking he can choose someone's perfect mate, By just giving them somethig to drink, His special tea makes a couple fall in love, As long as they look at each other at the right possible moment. Plus people once called him the Sand Man. But He forces his victims to fall in love madly in love.
1. All About The Story

The Cupid Demon.

So in this story, It's about a Demon playing with the hearts of people,

Thinking he can choose someone's perfect mate, By just giving them somethig to drink, His special tea makes a couple fall in love, As long as they look at each other at the right possible moment.

Plus people once called him the Sand Man, Because he could just blow sleeping dust in your face and out like a light you go.

Now As the Inuyasha group and Sailor Moon group meet with each other, You see the scouts battle with a Demon that travel to the future to try and change a lot of fate, He had been trying to find a power that no one could ever imagine, He try stole Sailor Moon from the group,So as the girls and Darien travel back in time, To try and Save Sailor Moon before it was to late,So they all travel To the past 5 hundred years ago, That's where they learn from Pluto that not all Demons were evil some were happy to be at peace with Humans, And there for meeting Inuyasha and His Friends, SO what happens now.

I am starting at the point after they recuse Sailor Moon, Technically Inuyasha and His Friends saved her life.

Sango is the demon slayer, From the old Western lands hidden, Slayer village until, Naraku destroyed her Brother and Family, So she join Inuyasha's team to get revenge.

Miroku was a Monk, Who is curse with a wind tunnel, In his Right hand, That as been a curse since his grandfather's time, He would have to defeat Naraku to break the curse, So he join the team as well.

Kagome was from the future, She was a time traveling priestess who was also a reincarnation of the old priestess Kikyo, Inuyasha's first lover.

Kagome agreed that it was her duty to protect the jewel, But the first time, She didn't take it serious, She figure she would get the hell out of here, But she got roped in by Inuyasha eventually, Making them become great friends, Then to lovers, Or for awhile, Until Kagome broke up with him, She felt like she couldn't handle being compared to Kikyo, Inuyasha apologize for his behaviors, They started getting closer to each other.

They all were hunting down Naraku, For so long when finally they successful, They destroyed him, But sadly As Naraku tried to use the jewel, It broke apart again, So now they all have to go look for the jewel all over again.

But at least Kikyo, Was at peace, She would no longer suffer from pain. So he could move on with his life now too, Kagome was happy about this.

Shippo was adopted by Kagome, After he lost his family too, He lost his parents to the thunder brothers, Inuyasha mange to destroy them to get revenge for Shippo's lost.

So ever since they started traveling around, Enjoying there lives together, Kagome was happy that she and Inuyasha were finally a couple, She liked that, Her Friends from the future told her, She should sleep with him, To give him a reason to stay, But Kagome was pretty sure she shouldn't have to do that, Besides Inuyasha was a serious cold fish sometimes, She almost doubt that he even likes the idea of sex, But she wasn't going to let that get to her, She had a plan to seduce him.

And for the girls, Rai is a black haired priestess too, But is also the scout of Mars, She as the powers of fire. Amy was the blue haired girl, Who wishes to become a doctor, She was the scout of Mercury, With the powers of Water and ice.

Leeta was a brown haired girl with a big heart, Strong willed power she was a fighter and a great cook, She was the scout of Jupiter, The powers of Thunder and Lighting. Then There is Mina, She was blond haired girl, With a ribbon always tied in the back half up and half down, She was the scout of Love and Light, She was dreaming of becoming many things but she really like to sing and act.

Darien was black haired, Amazing guy with beautiful blue dreamy eyes, He was known as Tuxedo Mask, He had some kind of healing magic and apart of the Earth, He does have much for powers, But he is good at fighting besides the girls.

All the girls are actually jealous of Serena, For being with him, But sometimes, Serena wonder why everyone always wanted her Man, But she figure he loved her only, and that was good enough for her.

Serena was a reborn Princess along with all the girls and Darien, But She was the leader of the scouts, She was Sailor Moon, She had blond hair as well, She was in control of the sliver crystal, She was destined to Become Queen and more but in this story things are about to be shaking up.

So enjoy from here on out.


	2. Sailor Moon's Rescuer's

The Cupid Demon.

As Sailor Moon came too inside a room, She was confused by what happen, As she try to think about what happen, When she notice her arms were tired to a bed and her legs were tied down too.

As the Man walked into the room, Sailor Moon looked back at him, She remember now what happen, She was kidnapped, He wanted the her powers, He wanted to drain her of all her powers.

I see you are awake, Spoke the Demon, What are you going to do with me? Asks Sailor Moon sacred. You will find out soon enough, As soon as I get that last of my potions set in place, Say's The Demon seriously.

Why are you doing this, What do you hope to gain by stealing my powers? Asks Sailor Moon seriously. I will be unstoppable, That's why, Then I can finally take the Western lands for myself, Spoke The Demon honestly.

As he pour more stuff into a tub, Sailor Moon was worried. Darien girls, Where are you? Asks Sailor Moon hoping they were on there ways. Some one help me...! Yelled out Sailor Moon screaming.

I will be right back, Enjoy your last few minutes alive, Because soon I will eat you and I will gain your powers, and in the mean time, Please scream, It makes me even more hungrier, Spoke The Demon smiling.

Meanwhile outside the mansion.

This is it, That's where the jewel is, Spoke up Kagome seriously. I can't wait to get this over with, Say's Sango honestly. Me too, Let's go, Spoke Miroku running up the walls, There were holes in the wall.

Let's not just go charging in without thinking, We need to get him to come to us, Spoke Sango seriously. I will handle him, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Take it down a bit, Inuyasha, We don't know what he as inside, We have to be careful, Spoke Kagome seriously. Fine, What's the plan then? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Until they all heard a voice.

Help...! Someone help me...! if anyone is there, Please get me out of here...! Yelled out Sailor Moon, Hearing someone outside.

As they all looked inside. It's a girl, Spoke up Shippo gently. We have to help her, Say's Miroku not thinking as he ran inside. Miroku, wait...! Yelled out Inuyasha following him.

He's so predictable, Spoke Sango upset again. He likes to be the hero, You know that, Say's Kagome honestly. I know, Let's go before the demon see us saving her, Replied Sango seriously.

Outside the room. Wait, Only one of us should go in and get the girl, The others look out for the demon, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. That's a good plan, Replied Kagome agreeing. Great I'll go and you guys can wait here, Spoke Miroku smiling.

I think not, I will go, Say's Inuyasha pulling him back. Sit here and wait for us to come back, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. But Inuyasha why are you going? Asks Kagome curious. Because if it's a trap we all know, How Miroku is around women, This is the safer way, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Agreed be careful, Dear, Spoke Kagome gently. I will be fine, Replied Inuyasha running into the room. Keep a strong look out for that demon to come back, Spoke Sango seriously. Right, Spoke Kagome and Miroku ready to fight, even though Miroku was bum that he couldn't be the hero today.

Inside the mansion.

Hello is there someone there? Called out Sailor Moon scared. As he open the door. She close her eyes thinking that it was another demon to come and eat her.

Please don't eat me, I don't taste good, Spoke Sailor Moon sacred. I am not going to eat you, Spoke up the strong voice. Afterwards he came out of the shadows.

Inuyasha looked down at her, He started trying to get closer. Do you think me an idoit? Asks Sailor Moon seriously. I could just leave you, But instead I am helping you escape, So be quite, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

She looked at him, He had beautiful eyes, He was being nice to recuse her, She didn't know much about Demon's but this one doesn't feel like a full Demon, What is he? Thought Serena confused.

As he began releasing her from the ropes. Thank you, Say's Sailor Moon gently. Don't thank me yet, I have to get you out of here first, Replied Inuyasha using his eyes and ears keeping a look out for the Demon.

Hey...! Look out behind you..! Yelled out Sailor Moon scenting the monster. As He turn around faster then ever.

He dock out of the way. I won't let you take my dinner...! Yelled out The Demon. Shut up, I am recusing this girl and taking the shard so shuck on that, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

As they were fighting, He was trying to hit him in the fight spots, But Kagome was outside they all were waiting in the wrong place, They won't be able to help him out, SO he would have to fight this fight a lone, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

As the attack were started to get worse, The others outside were worried, Miroku, Kagome go check it out, I will sand out here making sure nothing else comes inside, Spoke up Sango seriously. Right, Let's go Miroku, Say's Kagome running inside with Miroku.

As Inuyasha and the Demon fought harder, Inuyasha got knocked to the ground. NO...! Scream out Sailor Moon seriously. Don't worry, I will get to you in a minute, Then your powers will be mine, Spoke The Demon grabbing her face.

Get the hell off of her..! Yelled out Inuyasha attacking him to the ground. You really wish to die then fine, I will eat you too, I will enjoy eating you both, More powers to add to the body, Spoke The Demon laughing.

Hey...! Dog Boy, There's something glowing in his, Chest, Aim there right there, Say's Sailor Moon helping out. At that moment Kagome and Miroku heard Sailor Moon telling Inuyasha what to attack.

As Kagome look at what Sailor Moon was looking at too. She's see's the jewel too, Whispered Kagome surprised. I thought only you and Kikyo could do that? Replied Miroku confused.

Inuyasha didn't understand what She yelled out really, But attack him in his chest anyways, killing him. Look it's the jewel shard, Say's Kagome picking it up.

Finally he's dead, Spoke Inuyasha tired out. You were great, Say's Kagome smiling. Hey I was the one who told you where to attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon seriously. As they all looked back at her, Inuyasha finish undoing the ropes.

How did you do that? Asks Kagome curious. As Miroku untied Her feet. I don't know, I was watching them fight, And I could see a light, So I thought it was his source of power, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

As she sat up now. Thank you for saving me, Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. Wait I know you, Your Sailor Moon, The most powerful hero ever known, Say's Kagome excited. How could you know me, I am kidnapped and I am 5 hundred years into the past, How could you know me? Asks Sailor Moon seriously.

I am a time traveler too, I was on a mission for a long time, But I am amazed to meet you, Spoke Kagome smiling.

Oh...! Yeah, Junior year uniform, I should of known, Say's Sailor Moon shaking hands with her. I am so happy, Your like my Brothers favorite female Hero ever, Your his favorite scout, Spoke up Kagome honestly.

Here you go, Say's Sailor Moon seriously. What is it, It's for your brother, I am not very big with people talking about me, But everyone seems to want to know me, But I don't like to be followed everywhere I go but it happens, So since he's a fan I will be nice, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

Thank you, He will love this, Thanks, Spoke Kagome smiling. Whatever, I cool so what's everyone's name, I would like to thank you all, Say's Sailor Moon curious.

Right I am, Kagome Higurashi, And I am a Priestess, Spoke Kagome smiling. That's Sango and Miroku, I don't really know there last names, We don't really have those here, Say's Miroku cutting Kagome off.

Miroku, Sango And Kagome, Got it, Spoke Sailor Moon listening. And that's Kirara, Sango's helper and kind of like a pet, Say's Kagome honestly. It's adorable, Replied Sailor Moon smiling. Mew...! Spoke up Kirara being friendly.

And I am Shippo, Kagome adopted me when I lost my parents, I am a good Demon, I am a fox demon, Say's Shippo smiling. Nice to meet you, Spoke Sailor Moon nodding her head. I am Inuyasha Takahashi, Of the western lands kingdom name, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, For saving me, Dog Boy, Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. I am Inuyasha not dog boy, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Sailor Moon, Get away from her you demons...! Yelled out The Girls. Girls, You found me, Spoke up Sailor Moon happy. Of course, we had to asks Pluto for the time key, But we got it, Say's Sailor Mars seriously.

Now back off...! Yelled out Tuxedo Mask seriously protecting Sailor Moon. They all were. Wait...! Yelled out Sailor Moon grabbing them all.

What? Asks everyone. There my friends, They recuse me, They are good people and Demons, Spoke Sailor Moon honestly. Really? Asks Sailor Jupiter.

They all talked everything out, As to how they saved Sailor Moon's life, And they all started traveling together for a while, The time key would need time to recharge it's energy, So they figure they would stay.

That's all for this chapter, By now keep reading to find out. To Be Continue.


	3. We Have To Go Our Own Ways

So as the scouts were getting use to traveling with A Half Demon and A Fox Demon plus a Cat Demon, And three other Humans, That were telling them, That they were all good people.

Sailor's Scouts, Everything is Okay, These are Good Demons, Besides you shouldn't judge People before you get to know them, Say's Sailor Moon serious. She's right, We've been trying to be nice, But if you can't trust is perhaps you should just go out on your own, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Sorry, This is the first time we come across Demons, Were trying to learn about this really we are, But we are just so protective over Sailor Moon, She's easily fooled unlike us, She trusts to easily, Replied Sailor Mars Seriously.

Hey...! That's not fair, Spoke Sailor Moon hurting from that comment. Don't feel terrible about it, It's just your very trusting with people, And other creatures, Now is a very important thing to remember that we have to look out for ourselves too, Say's Sailor Mercury honestly.

Huh...! Huffed out Sailor Moon walking away. Nice going, You insulted her, Spoke up Sailor Jupiter seriously. I didn't mean to, I was only speaking of what, Darien and Rai said about her kindness, Replied Sailor Mercury gently.

Even if that is true, She deserves more respect then that, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Inuyasha I am impress, Your actually being nicer to people, Say's Kagome smiling.

Shut up, I call it as I see it, And the girl might be trusting but she also as a serious mind, I could tell when I went in to save her, She didn't trust me right of the bat, I had to convince her I wasn't going to hurt her, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Perhaps maybe you are right, But we just can't take any risk right now, So I think were going to go out on our own, Spoke up Sailor Mars Seriously. Fine, But I hope you understand that, It's more dangerous out there then with us, The Good Guys, Spoke Sango seriously.

Sango is right, The world is dangerous, You would be safer with us, Say's Miroku honestly.

Look we all like you all, But I think we need our own way, We like to do our own things and we don't like Demons, Were sorry we can't work with you, Say's Darien honestly.

If that's how you feel then, You can't let us influence you, Any other ways, Replied Kagome gently. Thank you for all your help but we have to go our own ways, Spoke Sailor Jupiter smiling. Your welcome, Say's Kagome shaking hands with them.

So we have to leave then? Asks Sailor Moon sitting on the hill listening. Yes, It's what's best, We know our laws and so do you, Spoke Sailor Mars honestly.

Those Laws, Were broke the day the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, Say's Sailor Moon serious. Still we can't trust them, Even if they are the on the good side, It's best we travel our own paths, Love, Spoke Darien seriously.

Fine, Whatever be as that my be, We will show some respect tore's them, Without them I wouldn't be alive, I must return my debt some way, So I say from this day forward you, Stop picking on Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha, Or any other friends they might have, Replied Sailor Moon seriously.

If that is what the Princess, Wants then let it be done, Spoke Sailor Venus agreeing.

She's right, We do owe you all, for the Princesses life, So We will give you the benefits of the doubts, As good people, We will show respect for when we cross paths, But still we won't travel with you guys alright, Spoke Sailor Jupiter respectfully.

We expect your, Apologizes, I hope we meet again, Say's Kagome and Sango together. Not to soon, Spoke Inuyasha annoyed by this. Never mind him, He's always like that, Say's Miroku smiling. He will get over the insults, Spoke up Kagome smiling.

Thank you for much of your help, Girls we should be going, Say's Darien seriously. Right, Spoke up all the girls.

Ah..! Sailor Moon where are you going? Asks Sailor Mars confused. She ignore them. Inuyasha, Spoke up Sailor Moon smiling.

Yeah what is it? Asks Inuyasha confused too. But everyone say put. As Princess I can only give so much, But as a thanks for saving my life, I will give you this once gift in case you need help, Spoke up Sailor Moon giving him a gift.

He look in his hands, What's with this Shell? Asks Inuyasha confused. It's the Moon Kingdom, My Mother gave it to me, Last year she said it brings good luck, Witch mean protection, I would like you to have it, Replied Sailor Moon Respectfully.

Thank you, For your kindness, Princess Sailor Moon, Say's Kagome smiling. Thanks for the gift, Spoke Inuyasha smiling back. Sailor Moon, Lead in and kiss him on his cheek.

Sailor Moon...! Called out The Girls and Darien jealous. Thank you, Again for saving my life, Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. Your welcome, Say's Inuyasha blushing.

That doesn't mean I like you, I just respect you, As a princess, I kissed you our of friendship nothing more, Spoke Sailor Moon serious. Same here, I don't like you either, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Good I am glad were on the same page, Dog Boy, Replied Sailor Moon walking away with her group.

Nice work, He was cute, I give you a big thumbs up with that one, Whispered Sailor Jupiter teasing her. I thought so too, Spoke Sailor Venus blushing. It didn't mean anything, As Princess I thank him with kindness beside it's what my mother would of said and do as well, Spoke up Sailor Moon honestly.

I am proud of what you did back there, You were a true Queen at heart, solving that situation peacefully, I am proud of you, Spoke Luna honestly. And your Mother would be proud too, Say's Artemis smiling.

Thanks guys, I just don't feel like there all bad people, They save lives too, Just like us, There like the past Sailor scouts, Protecting villages and defeating all evil, I respect that, Replied Sailor Moon seriously.

Sailor Moon, I do respect that you have good, Intentions But please don't make it a habit of kissing other guys, Say's Darien jealous. Why, Girls are always kissing you when you save them, And the scouts are in love with you too, Spoke up Sailor Moon seriously.

Serena we promise not to steal Darien, You know we wouldn't do that to you, Say's Sailor Mars honestly. I know, But I am just making a point here, We saved others and Darien recuse other girls and they kiss him, So what's the big deal really, Replied Serena honestly.

They all drop the fight real fast now.

So now what will happen to both teams of groups, Can the scouts ever get along with Inuyasha's group, Can they work together to defeat a new demon threat, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	4. The Newest Threat

As they travel around, They became strong demon slayers too, Around the teams of two, Sailor Moon started collecting the jewel shards, So once she ran into Kagome and her Friends again, She would be able to give them to Her.

As the weeks fell, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha Groups, Both heard this horrible rumor going around, That a Demon was playing with the hearts of people, Some one called the Cupid Demon, Making people fall in love, causing prombley for everyone lately, But there is once thing he does worse about, Once the women is pregnant, He comes into your home to take the child once it is born, Something about new born's having powers.

That's terrible, we have to stop him, Spoke Sailor Moon seriously. I agree, Say's Sailor Mars. These people are getting married or impregnated by someone, Then he takes the child and eats it, That's just terrible, Replied Darien honestly. We have to fine him and destroy him, Spoke up Sailor Moon serious.

I guess that's one thing we can agree on, Spoke up a voice behind them. It was Inuyasha's voice.

Inuyasha it's you, Say's Sailor Moon hugging him. Nice to see you again too, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. What are you doing here, Where's the others? Asks Sailor Moon curious.

There trying to get a room in the village, I was told to wait out here, Then I smelt your scent, So I figure I would asks how you all are doing anyways, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Were doing just fine actually, Spoke Darien still uneasy around this guy. We are actually killing a few demons, Lately, Say's Sailor Jupiter honestly.

I've notice, You've girls have been stealing our jobs, But it does make it easier on us to have to slay less demons that are hurting villages, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I am sorry that we took your jobs, Say's Sailor Moon gently.

No your not, Replied Inuyasha teasing her. No your right, I am not sorry, Spoke Sailor Moon Laughing. It's nice to have seen you all again, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Hey...! Inuyasha we got the right information's we need, Spoke up Kagome running to them. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Say's Sailor Moon waving.

Oh...! Well Hello ladies, Spoke Miroku smiling. Nice to see you again, Girls Darien, How are you guys doing? Asks Kagome curious. We've been good, Lady Kagome, Spoke Darien bowing out of respect. You don't have to do that, I am not a shrine maiden Priestess, Say's Kagome blushing.

What the hell is that about? Asks Inuyasha jealous. What, is what about? Asks Kagome confused. The Blushing, Shit you like this guy, Spoke Inuyasha upset.

Sailor Moon, glare at Darien. See what did I tell you, Girls are drawn to you, Quit being so nice, And gorgeous, To women everywhere...! Yelled out Sailor Moon slapping him.

Perhaps, Sailor Moon is right, Every girl that as ever met, Darien, As seem to fall for him, Say's Sailor Venus thinking. I hate to agree with this, But you are right, Spoke Sailor Mars agreeing. You need to quit that shit otherwise you might just, Lose your girl to someone else, Replied Luna honestly.

I didn't mean it, Girls, I was caught off guard, Is all, Spoke Kagome blushing. Besides I believe the expression is, I can look but I can't touch, No one said flirting and being nice was ageist the rules, Say's Kagome speaking up for herself.

You shouldn't be checkout other guys, Period, Spoke Inuyasha upset. Hey, I am so out of here, I am going to find that, Demon, I don't need be wasting my time with jerks, Say's Sailor Moon upset walking away.

I am going with Sailor Moon, I need some time away from you, I think we should spilt up into two teams to look for the demon, Since were all here, We mind as well work together, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

You know your mood swings aren't the easiest thing to deal with either, But you know what I do, And I agree I will go with Sailor Mars, She's a priestess and with two of us we have better luck finding the demon before you all do, Spoke Kagome seriously.

I was going to go with Mars, Say's Darien seriously. Fine the 3 of us will go looking for the demon, Spoke Kagome crossing her arms.

Fine, I don't care I am not jealous, I am pissed off that no matter who it is, Whether it is this guy, Or Koga, You never treat me the same way you do to them, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I do too, But your also different from them, Because I am with you everyday, Of my life, It's exhausting being your girlfriend sometimes, But it doesn't mean that I don't love you, Say's Kagome seriously. My ears are about to blow up, Knock it off...! Yelled out Sailor Moon upset.

Alright we need some space, But I agree with Inuyasha, We will have a better chance finding this demon, By splitting up for now, So about Sango and I will check the northing areas with Kirara, Spoke Miroku seriously.

Fine, Jupiter and I will look in the village and keep an eye out as well, And Mercury can see what clues she can find with Luna and Artemis, Replied Sailor Moon seriously. Alright, With us, Spoke Sailor Jupiter honestly.

Great let's all spilt up and meet back up before dark, At the headmen's house, That's where we are staying tonight, Spoke Miroku seriously. Right, Replied everyone then going there own ways.

But unknowing to them all, A pare of eyes were watching them. Umm...! Looks like I have some guest to entertain myself with, Whispered the Demon smiling.

So what happen next, Can they find the demon in time, What kind of things are going to happen now. Keep Reading and Find out.

To Be Continue.


	5. Sailor Mercury's Important information

As Sailor Mars, And Kagome looked around the village, Darien talked with some of the people that had, Been affected by this demon, And stole there baby in the end, After all they both been though, The fact is the demon like's to eat Half Demon child more then anything, That's his favorites of all, But humans too he will eat.

Oh...! Please you have to get revenge for my baby, Cried out The Women upset. Don't worry, We will find the beast that as done this, Spoke Darien respectfully. Thank you, Very much, Replied The Man trying to be cool.

Things were the same everywhere with these guys, Jupiter and Venus looked though the forest, But when they came across someone, They asks question too, And of course they got a lot of the same results from people.

This isn't helping, Sailor Venus, Everyone we had met with today, As said the same thing, The Demon pour a tea like cup of tea, Then the couple black out, Then they wake up looking at each other, Then there like madly in love, It's like it eases there minds, I just don't know what to do now, Spoke Sailor Jupiter worried.

I think we should head back to the village, To find the team at the meet and greet place, Say's Sailor Venus seriously. I agree, Spoke Sailor Jupiter agreeing. Let's see what luck the others had, Replied Sailor Jupiter honestly.

As they headed back, To find the others, But for Sailor Mercury she did meet someone who told her something that the others didn't know about.

So your saying that this Demon, Is very smart? Asks Sailor Mercury curious. Yes, I was one of his victims, Me and a friend of mine, She was a full Fox Demon, She was beautiful and strong, But sadly She died giving birth to our half demon son, But then that, Sand Demon came in the middle of the night and took my baby and ate him, Spoke The Man angry.

I know this isn't easy to talk about, But if there's anything you can tell me to help me catch this monsters, I promise My friends and I will put a stop to him forever, Say's Sailor Mercury respectful.

Alright, I will tell you something the other villagers don't really remember or they forgot about it, But it is very important Information, Replied Alan serious tone voice.

What do you mean, Alan? Asks Sailor Mercury confused. First of all, Never allow and friends you have that are a Male and Female left alone, Because if the demon is spying with I guess he is, Because that's the way he finds people, He watches you and studies your powers, Spoke Alan seriously.

Wait, So he trails you? Asks Sailor Mercury worried about the others. He is attracted to powerful magic, The stronger the better, The most powerful infant could possibly be created though two strong people, He will mate them together, Replied Alan honestly.

Thank you, I will pass that onto my friends, Is there anything else, You can remember before I go? Asks Sailor Mercury seriously.

Yes the last thing you need to know is, The Demons powers are powerful, For each infants life he's taken for the last how many years, Know one knows, But it is giving him stronger abilities, He could copy himself to look all human, He can create fake people, illusion of humans pains and emotions as if they were real, Say's Alan seriously.

That's awful, I have to make sure to tell the others right away, Thank you so much for all your help, Oh by the way before I go, I am sorry about this, Spoke Sailor Mercury honestly.

Sorry for what? Asks Alan confused. As Sailor Mercury hit him, With one of her powers. Oh I'm sorry about his, As she melted the ice now. Why did you freeze me? Asks Alan upset. I had to make sure you were real and not an illusion either, But your a real human, Not a single bit of Demon blood, Sorry about that, Say's Sailor Mercury serious tone voice.

I forgive you, I understand, I like your spirit, Spoke Alan smiling. Now I should be going but be careful okay, Spoke up Sailor Mercury honestly.

Wait there's some more to the story, Please listen to the end of it please? Replied Alan honestly. Alright, Please finish quickly I must return before nightfall, Spoke Sailor Mercury gently.

Well he used those illusion on Xenia And I, We were tricked, We were in the woods, When we both heard someone screaming for help, He was trapped in a tree trap, We thought he was human, We cut him down, and he pertained to be kind and open his old abandon house to us to sleep in, Then we drank his tea then we black out, The next thing we knew, We were mated for life with a ring and everything, She mark me with the mark of her families blood lines markings, But the most important thing I can tell you, Is that he can also summon fake demons to make himself act like he's the victim, So watch your back, And your friends should hear this warning too, Say's Alan telling his story.

Wait, You mean like if two very powerful, People that he likes and thinks are perfect for each other, In his mind, He tricks them by using illusions and tea, Right, If I got it tell me if I mess something? Replied Sailor Mercury trying to get up. No that's most of it, And the demons and acts like the victim too, Spoke Alan honestly.

Got it, I've written it all down right here, I have to go now, But thanks so much, Say's Sailor Mercury smiling. Your welcome now, Kill that beast, Spoke Alan seriously. Goodbye, Say's Sailor Mercury smiling.

Wait to know when you see him, He as this snake that is always around too, He calls Venom that's also the reasons the kids are being killed, That snake is huge, Be careful but there is this black jewel around this neck too, He never takes it off, Pass this clue onto your friends.

Thank you...! Yelled out Sailor Mercury running for the village.

As everyone found nothing more, Expect for Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, Who were outside the village looking for the demon.

As Sango and Miroku and the girls were out front, Waiting when they all heard, Sailor Mercury's voice.

Mercury, So did you find anything, We all asks questions, But most the victims can't remember much expect for getting married and having there child eaten? Asks Darien curious.

Yes I did, It's not good, News either, I met this man that was like these villages but he remember something because the demon tricked him and his friend who became his mate, Replied Sailor Mercury seriously. What did he say? Asks Miroku serious.

Here I wrote it all down, As he was telling it so I wouldn't forget it, Spoke Sailor Mercury giving it to them. Hey, Where's Inuyasha and Sailor Moon? Asks Sailor Mercury noticing them not there yet.

They haven't met up with us yet, Spoke up Kagome honestly. That's not good, It's almost dark we have to find them, Say's Sailor Mercury worried. I am sure they are find, Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to be harm I am sure, Replied Kagome honestly.

No, Not at all, Not unless you want him to Mate with Her and have kids with her, Then no there not safe alone, Read the bottom page...! Yelled out Sailor Mercury seriously.

As they all stick there heads into the page, They all were leading over, Miroku's shoulders reading the notes. Holy hell...! Yelled out Darien worried. He can be anyone, Say's Sango concerned.

Just like Naraku, Use to be, If he can make all this happen, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha won't even know when there looking for him, Spoke Kagome worried. Let's go find them right now, Say's Sailor Mars seriously.

But how will we know who her is? Asks Sailor Venus confused. Good question, Spoke Sailor Mars seriously. There's two things, One there's a huge snake that hangs around him, But when it's not around He has this black jewel around this neck, That's what Alan said, Spoke Sailor Mercury.

Alright let's go find them now..! Yelled out Sango seriously. Right, As they all ran into the forest to find Sailor Moon and Inuyasha before it's two late.

So will they find them, Will Sailor Moon and Inuyasha fall for his tricks, Or will they step up there games, And make the Demon have to take worse measurements to get them together? Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	6. Sailor Moon's Story And The Demon trick

Meanwhile deeper into the forest, As they travel half the day looking for anyone who looked suspicious to them both.

Inuyasha was thinking about how Beautiful Sailor Moon really was, It was kind of a surprise, When he found out that she was a Princess, Who would have guess and fighting princess, He would never of thought of that.

Hay, Sailor Moon, So if you don't mind me asking you a question, How long have you and that, Tuxedo Mark guy been together? Asks Inuyasha curious. He just wanted to break the silences.

As she kind of huffed out a breath of air, We've been together for a long time, It's a very complicated story really, most people don't really believe us expect for the scouts who were there, Spoke Sailor Moon mumbling on.

Well I am not most people, So if you don't mind me asking where you are from? Asks Inuyasha nervous. He really didn't know her, So he figure he could at least try to be nice back to her, Since she was being respectful tore's him.

Well it goes like this, I am the Moon Princess, And that's a true fact, Yes the Moon used to be a planet until my people, were murdered, Then I was reborn to stop an evil force form taking over again, Because they escape My Mother's great powers, But that is the short version, Say's Sailor Moon honestly.

Wow...! So is the girls apart of space too? Asks Inuyasha confused.

This isn't something we like to tell mortals, But the girls and I were apart of the solar system for years, There's reasons to why we are named all after the planets, That's because that's where we all came from, The scouts were to protect me, Because the Moon ruled most of the universe, So the girls are all princesses too, But they all agree to unite out of protection, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

I totally understand the, united thing out of protection, I totally understand, Say's Inuyasha smiling. You know, Your alright, for whatever you are, But you are a very good listener, Spoke Sailor Moon blushing.

Thanks, I guess, I am so use to things now, Things like that doesn't bother me anymore, Say's Inuyasha sitting down on a rock. What things, Did I do something wrong? Asks Sailor Moon being careful.

When I was a kid, I couldn't stand someone calling me, Whatever you are, Or Dog boy, or Half breed, It was hurtful to be honest, To live everyday hearing the same thing, After I lost my mother at the rage 5 I was all I had, I couldn't trust anyone, I prayed to the Stars the Moon to just cut me some slack just once, I was tired of the painful things people said about me, And they judge me before they even knew Me, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

I am so sorry, For calling you that, Please don't be offended, I didn't mean it the way it came out, Say's Sailor Moon putting her hand on his arm. I'm not, Because before, I couldn't expect myself for who I was, Until I met Kagome and the others, Sure Kikyo was great for a first love to learn what it's like to care about someone beside myself, But still I am okay with what I am, And if people can't expect that, Then I don't need people in life that act like that, I just ignore them, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Your brave, Not a lot people can owned up to what there biggest fears are, Or expecting something they don't want too expect, I should know better then anyone, Say's Sailor Moon honestly. You? Asks Inuyasha confused.

I was born on the Moon, My Father was born there too, I've am not exactly human either, All though I was reborn, So apart is human now, But I still feel that other side of me, And sometimes Darien doesn't understand me, Replied Sailor Moon seriously.

You never, Said where you two met, Say's Inuyasha serious. I was curious long ago, About the Earth, I had heard about many different creatures, That lived there, So I wanted to know what Humans were like, But when I flew down from the sky in secret, If my Mother knew she would flip out, Spoke Sailor Moon honestly.

So you came to Earth? Replied Inuyasha gently listening at the continue to walk. I found Darien ruling over his kingdom, He thought I was a threat at first, It wasn't that pretty first time meeting, Because I was sacred, So I ran home, But then next I went back watching from behind a tree, He finally notice me again, This time he asks me to show myself, So I left the trees and let him see me, He was in days kind of look, Spoke Sailor Moon blushing.

He was taking with you right off the bat, I'm sure, You are beautiful, I know if I met you back then, I prombley fall for you too, But not trying to complicate anything between us, Just friendly talks here, Say's Inuyasha blushing.

Why did I say that, Thought Inuyasha scolding himself. Thank you, I prombley would have like you two, I always did find away to stick up for the little guy even if he can't do it himself, Spoke Sailor Moon smiling.

As the Demon listen too these two, He heard what this women was, This girl is rare very rare, He was thinking that he found his next targets, The Half Demon man with this female Moon Princess, That's got to be one powerful Infant, As he lick his lips he moved before they caught onto him, But Sailor Moon turn around just fast enough to see something smoke out.

What was that? Asks Sailor Moon worried. It's not normal, I'll check it out, Say's Inuyasha climbing up the tree. Well what is it? Asks Sailor Moon curious. It looks like tree sap but worse then it, I don't know what this is, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Let me see it, Spoke Sailor Moon seriously. As she climb up next to him. What do you think? Asks Inuyasha serious. I don't know, I will take a sample for Sailor Mercury, She can figure this out, After all she is the brains of this team, We would be lost without her, Spoke up Sailor Moon honestly.

Great idea, Don't you have your own brain, Say's Inuyasha agreeing. Yes, But Amy as something more special about her, We all have our own talents in the team, My job is to protect the sliver crystal and become leader of the scouts, Plus become Queen one day, Spoke Sailor Moon honestly.

That's true, Wait what, Queen like when you get married or how does that work if your kingdom is gone? Asks Inuyasha confused.

The kingdom upon the moon is gone, But if I marry Darien in the fall as plan, I would be come his queen anyways, Because he his the Prince of the Earth, Just like the girls and I, Darien too is one of us.

Lucky bustard, Huffed out Inuyasha seriously. Are you jealous? Asks Sailor Moon teasing him.

No, I am not, I am the prince of the western lands, I have a castle of my own, That my bother doesn't want that side of the kingdom, So once this mission is finish I will be taking over as King, Soon enough of that part of the lands, It was apart of our Fathers last will, We didn't get until now, Because both decided on our differences, He no longer what to seal my sword and I had no reason to try and kill him and him not kill me, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Your brother wanted to kill you, Why would he do that? Asks Sailor Moon confused.

Hello, As I just said Half demon, Most humans and demons reject them, I have had nothing but painful memories from Sesshomarou, not until Naraku was died, That we put our differences aside, That's when I got Father's last will, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

That's just mean, Say's Sailor Moon honestly. Brothers should care about each other, But I suppose everyone as there own reasons for fighting and hating sometimes, Spoke Sailor Moon jumping down to the ground.

Help...! Yelled out a Man's voice. Someone is over that way, Spoke up Sailor Moon grabbing her staff. Be careful and stay behind me okay, Say's Inuyasha moving in closer.

Someone help please...! Yelled out the man running away from a demon. That Man, Is being chase by that Demon, We should help him, Shouldn't we? Asks Sailor Moon confused what to do here.

You wait right here, I will deal with this, Spoke up Inuyasha leaping into battle. As Sailor Moon watched him fight freely, He was impressive to her eyes, Darien could never fight like him.

Wait why would think that way about my boyfriend like that, Thought Sailor Moon scolding herself now.

Oh...! Thank you for your help, Young man, I was sure I was a goner, Spoke the Man acting nice like. Is he alright? Asks Sailor Moon curious. He's find come down, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

Oh...! Your wife is very lovely, Spoke The Man he saved. She's not my Mate, She's my friend only, Besides she's promise to another and so am I, If only though if only, Say's Inuyasha gently. Umm...! such a pity, But thanks so much for saving me, Is there anything I can do to repay you both? Asks the Man.

First off what's your name, Old man? Asks Sailor Moon curious. I am called Sandy, Say's The Man. That's kind of a girls name, Isn't it? Asks Inuyasha honestly. No it can be used for both, Spoke Sandy seriously.

Sorry about him, He's not always so nice to strangers, But neither am I, Who are you really? Asks Sailor Moon pointing her staff at him. Whatever do you mean? Asks Sandy shocked with this girls thinking she wasn't like others.

You don't smell right to me, Besides you have the same sticky hands, That was left back on a tree back there, Spoke Sailor Moon, Witch brings me to say that your the monster that's been eaten everyone children...! and putting them all under your spell...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Very smart girl you are, You are the first to find me, But won't get away from me, I will make sure of it, Goodbye now...! Yelled out The Demon escaping.

Hey...! Get back here...! Coward...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. Dam it, I let him get away it's all my flaut, Say's Sailor Moon bent down to the ground.

It's not your flaut, But we will get him, Now we know he like's to pertain to be a victim, We just have to out smart him, Spoke up Inuyasha patting her on the back. Thanks but my lags are killing me, And I am hungry, Say's Serena seriously.

Here climb on up onto my back, I will take you to the village, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Seriously, I hope I won't be to heavy, Say's Sailor Moon tired.

It's fine, I carried Kagome for miles, This is nothing I can't handle, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. Okay, Replied Sailor Moon climbing up onto his back.

As they return they regroup with the others, They told them that they found the guy, But before they could attack he escape quickly and said something about that he would be back, And he would get Sailor Moon.

So what can everyone do now, They all know what there up ageist but they have no idea what this demon is planning on, They have to catch him and fast. Is there something growing between Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	7. The Girls True selves

Later in that evening came around. Everyone was having dinner for the night, They were going to need there straight if they were going to make it though tomorrow.

Well dinner is ready, Spoke up A maid now. Thank you very much, We will be down in the dinner room soon, Say's Miroku about to flirt but Sango wracked him.

Alright everyone, Let's go eat now, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I am so there, I am starving, Say's Kagome seriously. Wait where the girls go? Asks Shippo noticing they left. Oh man, They left without us, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

They all went to the dining room. Welcome quest, Please come inside, Spoke the headmen. Where's the girls though, There not in here? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Hey Guys, How do we look? Asks the scouts nicely. and of course Darien too. Do we know you? Asks Sango confused. You couldn't forget little old my could you, Say's Serena smiling.

Sailor Moon, Is that you? Asks Inuyasha realizing that it's her. Yep, This is how we all look when we aren't fighting, It helps save's energy, Spoke Rai smiling. You look like a normal, Priestess, Spoke Kagome honestly.

I know, I am one back home, I live in a Shrine, Say's Rai gently. Seriously, Me too, I live at Higurashi's Shrine. Umm...! I am Rai Hino from the Cherry tree shrine temple, And I am also the scout of Mars, Replied Rai gently.

So that's your real name, I think it's A beautiful name, Spoke Kagome smiling. What about the rest of you? Asks Sango curious. I am Amy Mizuno, I live as a normal teen for most of them time, I am studying to become a Doctor, But I am also the brains of the scouts team, I am the Scout Mercury, Say's Amy smiling.

I am Leeta Kino, I am also into fighting and cooking, I am taking extra cooking classes, But I am normal for a teen, I am the Scout of Jupiter, Powers of the thunder is in my hands, Replied Leeta honestly.

Sweet, Powers, I wish I could control thunder, Say's Shippo amazed. Thanks Shippo, Spoke Leeta petting his head. So I guess that, Just leaves us with you two, Sailor Moon And Sailor Venus, Spoke Miroku smiling.

That's right, But we aren't the only scouts, But for in time we are, I am Minako Aino, But everyone calls me Mina, And I am the scout of Love and Light, Say's Mina honestly. Yep, And she is a great talented singer too, Spoke Darien honestly.

I love music, Perhaps you can sing us a song for dinner? Asks Sango honestly. I am not that great, Yet, I am still working on my song it's not finished it be dumb to sing a song that's not ready yet, Spoke up Mina seriously.

Alright, But if you finished it, Could we possibly hear it? Asks Kagome curious. I suppose It couldn't hurt, Say's Mina honestly. Great to hear it, we can't wait to hear your voice, Spoke Miroku smiling.

I suppose that just leave you, Sailor Moon, Say's Sango gently.

I am not very special, just the leader of this team and I don't like study I hate school, I like to sing and dance, I love food more then anything, But beside when I am being myself, I am Sailor Moon, Protecting the Earth as Princess of The Moon Kingdom, And with Darien by my side, And I am Serena Tuskino 18 years old now, actually all of us our 18 expect for Darien he much older then us, Spoke up Serena honestly.

How old are you? Asks Kagome serious. Is there a reason why your jumping down my throat? Asks Darien seriously. Are you trying to take advantage of Sailor Moon's powers? Asks Kagome honestly serious.

Calm down, Kagome, Darien is in love with Serena, They've been together forever, Even in there past lives, Spoke Rai honestly. Are you serious? Asks Miroku surprised. Yes, Spoke up Serena honestly.

I am sorry it's just I don't a girl that's in love with a guy that is much older then she is, Say's Kagome crossing her arms. Funny, Because from what Inuyasha and I talked about, He's way past the normal age for a guy to be dating, So how's that make you any better then us? Asks Serena seriously.

Wait, What...! He's just ah...! Your right, I am sorry, I guess it doesn't matter I guess, Spoke Kagome feeling like a bitch.

Everyone calm down for the night, Eating dinner in silence thanks to Kagome, Things got a little quite and tents in the room.

As they all went to there rooms, For the night, Serena and the girls share the room with Kagome and Sango, And the Guys were sharing with Darien.

So what happens next, Keep reading to find out more. To Be Continue.


	8. We Could Be Next

Meanwhile in the forest, The Demon was plotting his next plan, That Sailor Moon scents him to easily, He would have to think of a better way to get under there noses, He needs to get those two together, Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, Would be the Golden child he has been waiting for, He would no longer need to feed on the young, He would be able to grow as well, He would become powerful, With the blood of a Half Demon and whatever Sailor Moon's blood is, She would bring a very powerful child into this world, One that could more powerful then a full demon, Maybe even be able to be stronger then the Gods and The Devil himself, He would find out more information with this women and Half Demon.

As he watched them having dinner, He listen in on the them talking about who they really were, And where they lived and there real names, The Girl known as Sailor Moon, Was known by Serena that was her real name.

As they all started talking until, Kagome asks why Darien is interested in Sailor Moon, Was it because of her powers, And they also fought about his age, because he was much older then Serena was, Then Serena yelled back about her liking Inuyasha, When Inuyasha is clearly much older then her, SO she can't talk about his age being a promble, Age is but a number, Shortly afterwards, The scouts and everyone went to bed.

He thought of a plan finally, He knew what he would do to get to Sailor Moon and Inuyasha both, The village was holding a special wedding tomorrow night, He would do something for them all, He would get himself glue into there group, He would find another way to get to them.

Meanwhile at the night continue to go on like it seem to be forever. Serena seen everyone was asleep but she just couldn't, She was nervous about this guy, He wasn't talking about killing her, When he said he would be back, She was afraid that he was talking about her seed within, He wanted her to become impregnated with a child, By someone, But he try to trick Her and Inuyasha, So does that mean, He thinks Inuyasha is the one to her knocked up? Thought Serena worried.

As she got up she open the door leaving the girls, She went outside. As she walked down the hall, Inuyasha work to the sound of someone walking around outside, He peak outside, Seeing Serena walking off into the night. He close the door and follow after her.

Meanwhile with Serena, She stood in the courtyard, by the a little steam that seem to be flowing into the castle grounds, She looked up to the Moon. Mother, I am worried, That I am next, What should I do, Should I tell Darien about what that Demon said to, Me and Inuyasha, Spoke Serena so unsure.

Inuyasha was listening to what she just said. I don't think so, Besides we will catch him before anything else happens, Say's Inuyasha seriously. As she turn around to look at Inuyasha.

What are you doing awake, You should be asleep? Asks Serena curious. I couldn't sleep with someone walking around outside, I thought it was the demon for a minute, Spoke Inuyasha gently sitting next to her.

Aren't you even a little worried with what he, Threaten us? Asks Serena seriously. A little bit, But the only way for Me to really be alright again, Is knowing that he is dead, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Ummm!...! Inuyasha, He wasn't just threating us, He wants you to get me, Pregnant so he can eat our child next, He's not a fool, He's going to be tricky and everything, We need to be careful otherwise, We could be next, Spoke Serena seriously.

Okay, First of all, If it happen, Witch I hope to god it doesn't but if it did, I would have a back up plain for that monsters, I wouldn't allow my child to be eaten like the rest of them were, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Really? Asks Serena curious. Yes, I would be prepare for him to show up, Say's Inuyasha seriously. A lot of people were warned and they still someone lost there children, How would we be any different? Asks Serena confused. Because of you, I know you would protect your child no matter what it came down too, I have faith in you that's why, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Serena blushed red. Thank you, I guess I needed that to cheer me up, I am a little worried about this fight turning ugly is all, But I guess there are bright sides to look at, Spoke up Serena smiling. That's right, Say's Inuyasha nodding his head.

There's no telling what tomorrow will bring, But we live everyday with the mistakes we make, The choices we make, And sometimes our destiny's our chosen for us before we even know it, That is a lesson my mother told me long ago, Say's Inuyasha honestly. She's right, We don't always get to choose, But we can try to make the best of it, Spoke Serena smiling.

Exactly, You can't always be prepared for happiness or bad things to happen, They just do, But it's up to you of how you want to look at it, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Thanks Inuyasha for cheering me up, Would you walk me back to the room? Asks Serena curious. Sure, Spoke Inuyasha following her.

Until she pick up on something, She stopped walking. What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious. I scent something, Say's Serena honestly. What is it? Asks Inuyasha seriously. It feels like the jewel, Like on the day we first met, Of how I see it in his body, But I can feel it too, Spoke Serena seriously.

Let's go check it out, Spoke Inuyasha picking Her up. What about the others? Asks Serena curious. Let's let them sleep, There exhausted, We will be back before morning, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Alright, Let's go, Say's Serena changing into Sailor Moon.

As they ran tore's what they were feeling. Where is it at now? Asks Inuyasha running. That way, Replied Sailor Moon holding on. Okay, Hold tighter, Say's Inuyasha going faster.

Woo...! scream out Serena feeling a little sacred. Are you alright? Asks Inuyasha confused. I'm fine, Just was surprised that's all, Say's Sailor Moon blushing. Okay, Spoke Inuyasha going to the spot she felt the jewel.

Inuyasha stop...! Called out Sailor Moon seriously. What's up? Asks Inuyasha curious. The shard is over there, Spoke Sailor Moon getting off of his back. It's really dark outside, It's hard to see so stay closer to me, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Hold on, Say's Sailor Moon, As she pulled out her staff, it glowed brightly to light there way though the dark.

That's better, Say's Inuyasha smiling. Now let's be on our way, Spoke Serena seriously. As they looked around the forest. That's so weird I can feel it but I can't see it, Say's Serena confused. That is very weird, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Hello is there someone there?...! Called out two people. As they both found the voices in a hole in the ground. They were two people in the hole. Is some one up there? Asks the women. They look to be human, Spoke up Inuyasha smelling the best he could.

How did you get down there? Asks Sailor Moon curious. We were on our way to the wedding for tomorrow in the village, We got of the path then this Demon trick us and now were stuck down here, Replied the Man. Really you want me to buy that story? Asks Serena serious.

Inuyasha never met anyone like this, She was serious about catching this demon. Please, You have to believe us, Cried the women with real emotions. She seems pretty real to me, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Alright you two just wait there, I will come down to get you, Say's Sailor Moon honestly.

Thank you so much, Spoke up the Man smiling. By the way you wouldn't happen to be down there because of the cupid demon would you? Asks Sailor Moon curious. How did you know? Replied The Women. He's been tricking people all the time, It's kind of his feeding grounds, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Well you would be right, We figured out his true form, But when we wouldn't take his gifted tea and everything, trying to get us to have sex, So we would have a child, He threw us down here, He said he would feed us to his snake later, Say's The Man seriously.

What pain in the ass, Spoke Sailor Moon seriously. It seems like if he doesn't get his way, He acts like a monster and more, Spoke The Women. Alright hold onto me, Spoke Sailor Moon seriously. They grabbed her.

She lifted them up out of the hole by floating back up to the top. Thank you so much, How can we repay you two? Asks the Man curious. Nothing thanks, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Actually yes you can help us, What does this demon look like? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Well he's white haired demon sliver eyes, that are almost blue, He's very pale and that's the best we got of what he looks like, Say's The Women honestly.

Well let's bring you to the village now, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Alright, Say's the Man. By the way, I am Frodo And This beautiful women here is Gabriella, Spoke Frodo gently. I am Sailor Moon, This Inuyasha the Half Demon who is not evil, But very good and is a Prince so show some respect, Replied Sailor Moon seriously.

Inuyasha was surprised with how she got them to quit looking at him like a monster.

Sailor Moon, Inuyasha where did you two go? Asks Kagome and everyone running at them. We scent something near by we thought the demon was up to something, We didn't have time to wake everyone up, So we dealt with it ourselves, Say's Sailor Moon honestly.

You have gotten hurt..! Yelled out Darien seriously. Please, I have been fighting t for ever now I don't need you all to baby me, Beside I wasn't allow Inuyasha went with me, Spoke Serena seriously. Fine, But don't pull that again, You had us worried that the demon got to you two, Say's Amy honestly.

Were sorry there you happy? Asks Inuyasha honestly. Please don't be mad at them, They recuse us, Spoke Frodo gently. This couple was out in the woods, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. As they all got clue in on what the demon looks like and what his game is.

Now they just have to find him, But unfortunately the demon was gone for now. The headmen said the demon takes off when he feels threatened, So he welcome them to enjoy one night of freedom of pain and just live life for once, Kagome wanted to stay and so did everyone else, This headmen seem different to Sailor Moon, Before he was kind of scared, But she figured everyone wanted to party for once so they said what the hell.

So what happens next, Keep reading and find out. To be Continue.

Continue.


End file.
